marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
What I Said
What I Said What I Said is a song by Coco Jones and it is performed by Sarah Monawaki and she did this to show off Yubin and help out Mary Elizabeth Winstead with her new music video 'Lyrics' Sarah: OK, here we go Gather all around You don't want to miss this show If you don't know its about to get serious (Ya Miss Sarah experience) My energy can make you delirious Take a chance if you're curious Follow my lead up outta your seat We're about to P-A-R-T-Y Y'all ain't seen nothing like this Ultimate non-stop excitement My fire technique is about to blow your mind Its curtain call the stage is set Spotlights on you ain't seen nothing yet The moment is something that you won't forget Oh no you won't because... I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now It's the only place you wanna be right now I'm gonna make some magic (uh oh-oh) That's what I said I can be anything like a chameleon I'm one in a million It's gonna be dramatic Hey that's what I said that's what I said That's what said that's what I said OK, here we go From the east to the west in your area Everywhere I go I'm causing hysteria Lets raise the roof so high we get aerial I'm so fly y'all carry her No breaks or intermission I've got your full attention This moment is something that you won't forget Oh no you won't because I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now It's the only place you wanna be right now I'm gonna make some magic (uh oh-oh) That's what I said I can be anything like a chameleon I'm one in a million It's gonna be dramatic Hey that's what I said that's what I said That's what I said that's what I said That's what I said See a party ain't a party without me the element And anybody who anybody be yelling it And when they can't scream they be spelling it Then I be getting it hot there's no comparison I don't mean to sound conceited or even arrogant Is it the way that I sing or my appearances? We be having them sing and girl got a mad flow And now they're following my swag like a shadow Oh so gather round gather round now Cause I'm about to break it down, break it down now There's too much room to be standing around We ought to be shaking the building feet stamping the ground, hey! I'm saying that I'm something you see right now It's the only place you wanna be right now I'm gonna make some magic (uh oh-oh) That's what I said I can be anything like a chameleon I'm one in a million It's gonna be dramatic Hey that's what I said that's what I said Hey that's what I said that's what I said Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Category:Sunged by Sarah Monawaki